<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reply by Sunas_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343118">The Reply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp'>Sunas_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Letters, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu replies to Suna's letter</p><p>(Yeah I was too tired to think of a name)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will make more sense if you read "A Letter For My Love "</p><p>Also this is more like a note than a letter because I don't see Osamu as the writer type.<br/>Its not very good but I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna you idiot,</p><p> </p><p>        Of course I like you. You're really pissing me off that you've been ignoring me since you put that letter in my locker, avoiding me and all. You left me all alone with ATSUMU. I should've ate him in the womb. Thats besides the point. I've liked you since I first laid eyes on your face. You and those golden green eyes drew me in. The fact we're so similar was honestly great. And being able to team up on Atsumu with someone is an added bonus. Everyone thinks we're dating already, hell to be honest we practically are. We have certain privileges with each other others don't have, plus we're almost never without each other. Also I'm pretty sure friends don't make out with each other at parties.</p><p>           After you read this you better stop avoiding me. I'm tired of hearing my brother pine over "OmI-oMi". I swear Rin you're gonna be the death of me one of these days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Probably the love of your life IF YOU'D STOP IGNORING ME</p><p> 'Samu</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>